


Enjoy the Silence

by dustandroses



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: tamingthemuse, Episode Related, Ficlet, Hush Fic, Light Bondage, M/M, PWP, silent sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-31
Updated: 2011-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-28 14:18:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/308751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dustandroses/pseuds/dustandroses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who'd have ever thought that silence could speak so loudly?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enjoy the Silence

**Author's Note:**

> **Beta:** Ozsaur, my hero and shit.
> 
>  **Spoilers:** Through Season Four, Episode Ten: _Hush_
> 
>  **Prompt Notes:** Inspiration for this story taken from the LJ Community TamingtheMuse prompt #282: No One Dare Disturb the Sound of Silence.
> 
>  **Notes:** Set in a slightly AU world, in which Xander is not dating Anya, this story takes place on the second night that they have no voices. Xander ties Spike up, then likes the image so well that he can't control himself.
> 
> The title is taken from the Depeche Mode song of the same name.
> 
> First posted on December 18, 2011.

Without their voices getting in the way, everything is totally different. Xander’s heart sounds like thunder, his breathing harsh as he licks Spike’s cock, running his tongue under the foreskin. Spike gasps when he nibbles lightly on the head, wishing his arms were free, so he could hold Xander in place, show him just what he likes best. He could break the ropes, but that might scare Xander off, and Spike couldn’t stand it if he quit now.

So he rolls his hips instead, his rough breathing showing his appreciation of Xander’s technique. He's quite talented; it’s obvious he’s done this before – a thought that sparks jealousy. Spike wonders who Xander’s been practicing on. Too bad he can’t ask, at least not until the watcher manages to figure out who took their voices away. Xander slurps nosily, bringing Spike’s attention back where it belongs, on the tongue that’s currently wrapping itself around Spike’s cock. He can worry about the rest later.

Xander pulls back, and Spike forgets that he can’t talk, complaining silently that he can’t leave yet. But Xander simply goes to the bedside table, where Spike has already snooped enough to know that’s where he keep his slick. His already hard cock twitches in anticipation. Xander licks his swollen lips and turns his back, bending over the table to give Spike a good look at his slick fingers as they push inside his ass, opening himself up for Spike’s cock.

Xander’s fingers glide slowly in and out, and Spike is bouncing up and down trying to get Xander’s attention, slapping his hands on the arms of the chair. That’s enough already, he wants to shout, get over here and sit on my cock! But Xander ignores him, taking his time, arching his back, the arm holding him up shaking with the effort as he plunges his fingers in and out of that tight hole. Finally, he stands up and grabs his cock, showing off for Spike, letting him see how hard he is. He’s got a nice fat one, long and thick, and Spike hopes this isn’t a onetime thing. He’d love to get a chance to taste that.

Xander pours more slick into his palm, then takes Spike’s cock in hand, the chill calming him down a bit. That’s a good thing, he’s been wound up tighter than a watch spring since Xander first peeled off his clothes and knelt at Spike’s feet, licking his lips. “Hurry!” Spike tries to say, but of course nothing comes out. Xander gets the idea and turns his back, that sweet arse of his slowly edging closer and closer to where Spike needs it.

Xander slips off to the side the first time, Spike’s cock smearing across one cheek. Then to the other side the next try and Spike’s had enough. He strains tightly for a moment and breaks the ropes around him, like he’s had the ability to do all along, their snaps loud in the silence of the room. Xander jumps, stumbling away from him in shock, his heart hammering fast. Spike just pumps his cock with one hand, and gestures Xander closer with the other. Come on, then, you know you want it.

Xander steps forward, like Spike knew he would. He grins at Xander then positions him on Spike’s lap, guiding his descent, easing himself in, his cock stretching Xander wide until he’s sitting flat on Spike’s lap, face to face. That’s more like it; he prefers to be able to see the look of pleasure on his partner’s face. He holds Xander in place and kisses him, reveling in the warm arms that slip around Spike’s shoulders as Xander squirms, teasing them both. The kiss is hot and passionate and Spike decides he’s not giving Xander a choice in this – there will be more.

He begins to guide Xander’s hips slowly up and down, and Xander throws in a wicked hip roll that has Spike gasping for breath he doesn’t actually need. They move together, rising and falling, Spike’s hips meeting Xander’s again and again. He pinches at Xander’s nipples, teasing his throat with sharp nips, and Xander arches his neck, careless of the vampire in whose lap he sits. His cock smears warm and wet against Spike’s abdomen, and when Spike reaches around to touch the place the two are joined with his fingertips, Xander shudders and tries to shout, biting his lip in frustration.

Spike shifts in his seat, and when Xander’s eyes widen, he knows he’s found the right spot. He takes over then, pushing into Xander harder, using the extra force he has available to him to strike the right spot every time, winding Xander that much tighter. His hands are clenched on Spike’s shoulders, his eyes closed as he concentrates on fucking the small amount of sense Spike still has right out of him.

He pulls Xander’s head down to him and they kiss one more time, tongues slipping and tangling, and Spike reaches between them, stroking Xander’s cock as he bucks in Spike’s grip, his tight arse squeezing Spike’s cock even tighter. Xander pulls away from Spike’s mouth as he comes, his body jerking, his come spurting onto Spike’s chest and chin, his shouts silent, but clearly enough understood.

Spike doubles his pace, pounding into Xander, making him shudder and hang onto Spike’s shoulders for support. It doesn’t take long before he comes, straining up into Xander, clenching his hips, holding him in place. Finally, he collapses back against the chair, laughing at the sound of his own breathing. Xander leans over for another kiss, this one languid and easy, and Spike smiles into his mouth, relaxed for the first time since he woke up in the Initiative.

He’s sorry when Xander gets up, moving to the bathroom to clean up, Spike guesses from the sound of running water. He pulls himself loose from the rest of the ropes, breaking the last of the ones around his legs. Hopefully, the whelp doesn’t have any more, he’d rather not deal with that, not after that nice of a ride. A damp rag lands on his lap, and he glances up to see Xander climbing onto his fold-out bed. He’s surprised, but pleased with the gesture, and cleans himself up before dropping the rag to the side of the chair. He’s not getting up to put it back into the bathroom, he’s all shagged out.

He glances at Xander, who’s lying on the bed, stretched out like a wet dream, with an expectant look on his face. Spike frowns; he can’t expect Spike to get up, just to throw the rag in the sink. Then Xander uses that same ‘come hither’ hand move that Spike used earlier. Well, that’s more like it. He reckons he has enough strength to move to the bed, after all.

Spike’s surprised Xander’s a cuddler. He hadn’t thought Xander would be affectionate with a vampire, but he doesn’t mind at all. It’s like having his own hot water bottle pressed right up next to him. He sighs, listening to the sound of Xander’s breathing, the calm, measured beat of his heart. He hasn’t really been around the boy long, but he knows he’s seldom this quiet. Spike wouldn’t mind the silence, except he bets the boy’s a real treat when he cries out during sex. There’s a sound he’d like to hear. Well, there’s always next time.


End file.
